thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Irah, Pride, and Sam (Dream Cuddles)
night of day 408 Irah had trouble going to sleep. He always had, of course, between the voices and the sounds and the worry and them watching from the shadows. This time, though, he also couldn't sleep because he was trying so hard to. Waiting for the moment where he'd slip away only to wake up back in the demon's palace. Any minute now... any minute. He lay and waited, and worried he wasn't going to make it. Maybe he was never going to sleep again, trying so hard as he was. He would have to wait for Sam to come back... if he ever did. Irah had no idea why, it was kind of silly, but the thought pricked at him and he clenched his hands in his blanket, curling up tighter, burying his face. They don't help you, the demon had said, and Irah saw the logic in that but he didn't know that sometimes they told the truth, and they were telling him now that he wasn't going to see Sam again. They wouldn't let him. No sleep. No rest. They'd done it before, they could do it again. And what was Irah going to do about it then? He didn't know. Never had... Slowly, his mind drifted, back to old, painful memories, and with that he didn't even notice himself slipping into the dream. IZZY He woke slowly, and comfortable, and warm. He realized quickly that he wasn't alone -- he was tucked under a familiar arm, with a familiar cheek laid against his head, Sam's soft breathing in time with the rise and fall of his chest. Sam was asleep, it seemed, in the dream. Across from him and Irah, Aziz sat on the opposite couch with his legs tucked underneath him. There was a rip in reality over the coffee table again, and he watched it closely, but from Irah's side, it was only a black void punctured by golden dots of light. He didn't look up straight away, focused on whatever he was watching. JEN Irah blinked a couple times, puzzled and disoriented for a moment. "Oh," he said, but Pride wasn't even paying attention. Irah turned his head to nuzzle against Sam's, then lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, finding them dry. He breathed in a few breaths, then softly said, "Thanks." IZZY Sam murmured in his sleep, nuzzling Irah back and curling his arm tighter around him. He didn't really wake, though. Aziz, however, started and looked up. "Ah," he said, in a soft voice. "You're awake." JEN Irah nodded and murmured an acknowledgement. He pushed an arm behind Sam's back to wrap against his side properly, half hiding from Aziz. IZZY Aziz smiled faintly. "He's a deep sleeper," he said. "I'm sure he'd want you to wake him, though." he dismissed the rip with a delicate hand wave. "I can make myself scarce, if you like." JEN "Uh." Irah didn't want to be rude to this creature. Didn't sound like Aziz would be holding it against him but... Instead of actually answering, Irah turned his attention to Sam and gently shook him. IZZY Sam murmured wordlessly some more and nestled against Irah. Aziz looked on in fond amusement. JEN Irah shook him a little more, then gave up and just melted against Sam. "He really sleeps deeply," he said, his own eyes fluttering closed. IZZY "Mm," Aziz agreed, as Sam just sniffled and wrapped both arms around Irah clumsily. "He sleeps here, sometimes. You can rest with him, if you would like." JEN He thought about it for a moment, glancing at Aziz. "I do... not sleep well," he admitted. Stood to argue if he would have better chances in the lair of a demon. IZZY "Even with him?" Aziz asked, curious. JEN "It's better with him." IZZY He smiled, again. "That's good. I'm glad." JEN Irah nodded, then said nothing, avoiding eye contact. He felt... unsafe and awkward just closing his eyes here where the demon was watching. If only Sam would wake up... IZZY Aziz gave them one more fond look, then unfolded his legs and slipped to his feet, clicking across the floor to go stand on the balcony. After a moment, Sam sighed in his sleep, and finally stirred, shifting around and nuzzling against Irah again. He gave a drowsy murmur that sounded happy, and mumbled out a, "Hey." JEN He squeezed Sam, saying, "It worked. I'm here. Are you... how are you?" IZZY "Mm. I'm good," he said sleepily. "Not in any danger or anything. How's Skyport?" JEN "It's... " He hesitated. "A lot. I'm having trouble just... being there. Sometimes. It's a lot." IZZY Sam frowned. "I can come get you," he said, concerned. JEN "Ah... where... where exactly are you?" IZZY "Outside Skyport. There's this little town called ... Glimmerton, I think it was. They live in a castle," he murmured. "Just a fucking castle. Who lives in a castle?" JEN "Oh. Huh." Irah kept silent for a little bit, his face against Sam's. "Who's they? Your... uh. Your friends? From before?" IZZY "Mmhm." He nodded. "Mishka and Goro. Goro's ... fucked up, though," he said sadly. "Amnesia. He doesn't remember me. Well -- doesn't remember anyone." JEN "What happened?" IZZY "Lust," he muttered, then corrected, "I mean -- Gluttony. Gluttony's controlling Lust, I guess. It's all pretty weird and convoluted," he admitted. "I just know we have to kill some shit." JEN "Oh... that sounds... dangerous." Irah squeezed Sam a little harder as if that could keep him from getting into trouble. IZZY Sam squeezed him back, confident. "It won't be a problem. I killed Sloth, remember? And apparently two of Goro's friends killed Lust." He frowned a bit. "He came back, but ... I don't know. Eh. It's complicated." JEN "Seems like it", Irah murmured. IZZY "Yeah," Sam mused. He kissed Irah's head. "It's fine, though. I'll take care of it." JEN "Please be... " safe, he wanted to say, but he'd already said that in the note he'd sent Sam and suddenly, he felt awkward about it. Like it way a big deal or something. He tried to cover it with a cough. IZZY "Hm?" He straightened up a little. "Oh, shit, do you -- um. Aziz always asks people if they want something to drink. Sorry," he said guiltily. "You want anything?" JEN "Drink?" That surprised him. He'd not expected to need that in a dream. "Ah... maybe. Water?" IZZY "Aziz?" Sam called. He turned and stepped back in quietly, a curious look on his face "Irah needs water." "Oh, I apologize. I was distracted." He crossed the room, making an elegant, lazy gesture with one hand, and a pitcher of clear water appeared on the coffee table, alongside a couple of glasses decorated with delicate golden filigree. "Your mind still believes you to be awake," he explained, "even in the dream. It still believes it has all of its waking needs." JEN "Oh." Irah slowly sat up and reached for the pitcher. "Thank you." He hesitated slightly, as if unsure if he'd be able to actually touch it. IZZY "It's as real as anything here," Aziz assured him. Sam, meanwhile, just reached past him to pour a glass and hand it to Irah. JEN He took it carefully, then sipped. It seemed real enough. Felt and tasted like water was supposed to. So ordinary it was almost surprising. IZZY Sam watched him, almost nervously, expectant. JEN Irah caught the look. He swallowed and set the glass down. "What?" IZZY He blushed and looked down. "Nothing. Sorry. I just wanted to be sure it was good enough. You can have something else, if you want." He glanced at Aziz, as if to confirm, and Aziz nodded, graciously adding, "Whatever you would like." JEN "Oh. Oh, no." Irah looked between them both. "It's good. I'm good. Thank you..." IZZY "Very well." Aziz went to slip past the couch again, bending to kiss Sam's head, and Sam caught his sleeve. "You don't have to go," he said quietly, then glanced at Irah. "I mean, uh. If you don't mind." JEN If he didn't mind? Irah wasn't sure if he'd ever not mind the presence of a demon but... this one was polite, and this was his palace, and who was Irah to tell him no? No, no, no. He didn't have the guts to. "I don't," he said, somewhat sheepish. IZZY Sam beamed. He scooted, a bit, making room on one side for Aziz to wedge himself comfortably and cross his legs. "I like it when you're bigger," Sam commented, putting his arm around Aziz. "Ah. I didn't want to frighten Irah." JEN "Bigger?" He asked, leaning forward a bit. IZZY "He's bigger than me, normally." "Sam," Aziz said gently. "Well, you are." "I don't want him to be afraid," Aziz repeated. "My appearance can be somewhat ... intimidating." JEN "Oh," Irah said, then nothing. He didn't want to see it; Aziz was intimidating already. At the same time Irah felt his skin crawl at the thought of this... this creature using a false body to talk to him. Maybe it made sense; maybe it made him a liar. Liar. Liar. Like them, who hid in shadows and around corners. Liars. IZZY Sam frowned a little. "You're not scary," he said quietly. "It's all right." He kept frowning anyway, sad, but squeezed Aziz and then rested his cheek on Irah's head again. A little slowly, he said, "It's all right, Irah. I get that, you know ... demons. It's okay." JEN "'M sorry." IZZY "It's okay," he said again, firmly. He kissed Irah's hair and cuddled him. JEN Irah closed his eyes, just for a moment. It happened almost involuntarily, as if the tightness in his stomach shut everything else down. Wasn't a bad aching, though. Just like the pain in one's hands when stepping into a warm room from the freezing outside. It hurt but the pain meant it was alright. Irah exhaled slowly and hugged Sam back. IZZY Sam nuzzled against him and made a contented sound, then was quiet for a bit, Aziz against his other side. Softly, he said, "So, um ... do you ... want to come to Glimmerton? I miss you." JEN "Is... there a place for me?" Irah asked carefully. "I missed you too... " He'd love to be closer to Sam again. He hadn't realized how lonely it was in Skyport, even with the company of the other library workers. They were... nice but Irah could feel their unease around him. He confused them, made them nervous. They didn't know, after all. But it was a place to stay and a little bit of money. Irah couldn't do much but he could do books- what was he going to do in a small town like Glimmerton? Would the people even want him there? Or would they- IZZY "There's a place for you wherever I am," Sam said firmly, then warmed with embarrassment. JEN Irah stayed silent for a long moment. Then he tried for a "thanks-" but choked up and suddenly, there was no holding back the tears. He buried his face in Sam's shoulder, then in the crook of his own elbow. IZZY "Aw, hey, uh." Sam let go of Aziz to wrap both arms around Irah, cuddling him fiercely. "Sorry." Aziz made a sympathetic murmur and tentatively patted Irah's shoulder. JEN Irah shook his head, turning away a bit. "No," he muttered, "No, don't- don't be. I'm sorry. Sorry." IZZY "For what?" Sam asked, puzzled. JEN "For crying," he hitched. IZZY "You don't ... have to be sorry about that," Sam said, clearly still confused. "Hey. It's okay." He gave Irah a squeeze. JEN Irah continued to shake his head. "I don't... want to be. You're being so kind." He sniffed and wiped his face with a sleeve. IZZY "Well ... it's still okay," Sam said firmly. "Sometimes people cry when they're, you know, happy." He seemed embarrassed to say it. "Or whatever." JEN "Uh-huh." The shaking turned into nods. "I am. Really. Am happy." IZZY "Oh." Sam sounded relieved. He laughed a little. "Good. Good." Aziz gave a quiet, fond mm. JEN Sam's laugh was contagious enough that Irah couldn't help but chuckle along, between the sobs and sniffs. He wiped his face again, then turned back to hug Sam properly. IZZY Sam hugged him back, grinning, and was quiet for a moment. Aziz watched on with a small smile, seeming pleased. After a moment, Sam said, "Uh, so. About Glimmerton." JEN Irah nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I'd love to." IZZY "The thing is ..." he said slowly. "I'm not sure exactly when -- I, uh, kind of just overheard the plans, because I don't like ... want to talk to people ... Uh, apparently there's this plan to go into the Underdark. I guess there's something there that's supposed to help Goro. I'm probably going to go with them. The Underdark is ... really fucking dangerous, though." JEN "Oh." He paused a moment. "I can... do you want me to... come with?" IZZY "I want you to be safe," Sam said softly. JEN Irah rubbed Sam's back with his thumbs, silent for a bit. "You're going to be in danger." IZZY "Yeah. But I can take care of myself," he said. "I'm ... you know, kind of worried I won't be able to take care of you." JEN "I can take care of myself," Irah said with a hint of hurt. Wasn't like he hadn't done that for a decade. IZZY "The Underdark, though, Irah," he said reluctantly. "It's a vile place," Aziz put in, his voice gentle. "Pitch black, for one thing. I'd have more objections to Sam going if it weren't for the night vision I've granted him. Light only attracts more dangers." JEN "Oh. But I have magic, I could... find a spell..." IZZY "There's still dangerous shit down there," Sam said. "I mean, beholders, driders ..." He hesitated. "It's not that I think you'd ... be useless, or anything. I'm just ..." He dithered for another moment. "I'm scared I'd lose you." JEN "But what... what if..." Irah looked up and vaguely at Aziz this time. "You don't..." IZZY Aziz looked mildly puzzled. "What?" Sam asked. "I'll be okay. I'll come back. I promise." JEN Irah just mumbled something intelligible and squeezed Sam. He kept glancing at Aziz wondering how much... if anything, he could do to keep Sam safe. IZZY "He's very strong," Aziz said, still gentle. "And I'll be watching him. If it would put your mind at ease, when you sleep, we can watch together." Sam nodded. "Yeah, that'd be okay." JEN He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. IZZY "And when you're both asleep," Aziz went on, "I'll dream for you. Mm?" "I'll probably be awake a lot," Sam admitted, but then nodded. "When I do sleep, though." JEN "Thanks," Irah said quietly. "Thank you." IZZY "Of course," Aziz said, gracious. Sam hugged Irah hard. "If you want to come to Glimmerton, and then -- when I get back, we can see each other as soon as possible. I can ask Mishka if it's okay for you to stay in the castle, or I'll pay for a room. Or ... I mean, you can stay in Skyport. I'll come visit once I can, anyway. Um. It's up to you." JEN Irah shut his eyes, melting into the hug. Gods he'd missed this. Needed this. "I'd love to come to Glimmerton," he said. "I, ah... I have a little money. And I can... do things. I'll find something." IZZY "It's kind of a small, shitty town," he admitted. "Fishers. Maybe you could ... enchant things, or fix things with magic, for people. I don't know." JEN "Oh. Yeah." He brightened a little. "I can do that." IZZY "Good." He grinned. "Cool. If, uh. If you head out, say, early tomorrow, maybe we can see each other before ...?" JEN "Yes." Irah nodded eagerly. IZZY He grinned wider and cuddled against Irah, repeating, "Cool. Cool," like he didn't know what else to say. JEN Irah smiled, too, then laughed a little. This was so good. How Sam made him so happy he had no idea but... it was good. Not even they had anything to say that could ruin this moment. END Category:Text Roleplay